Alianças de Champanhe
by Vampiric Lilium
Summary: “O que eu posso dizer? Olha, não é como se minha amiga fosse uma moça compassiva ou controlada, mas ela só vinha aqui toda a noite encher a cara porque havia se separado daquele paraíso de homem. Até eu sucumbiria, por Deus.” Rock Lee


**Disclaimer:** infelizmente Sasuke não me pertence, tampouco o restante dos personagens de Naruto.

**Nota:** esta one-shot contém vocabulário torpe, não completamente agressivo nem imoral. Mas é bom avisar, por via das dúvidas – pode desagradar algumas pessoas.

**Nota²:** Personagens fora de personalidade.

**Nota³:** Fangland significa Terra das Presas.

-

**Alianças de Champanhe**

-

Sakura admitia a si mesma que sentia saudades do ex-marido – às vezes para quem mais estivesse por perto - quando perdia a prudência mediante ao excesso de álcool ingerido em um espaço muito encurtado de tempo. Era um costume seu, deglutir litros de álcool quando sentia-se frustrada ou deprimida.

Logo depois das suas oito horas usuais de sono, quando já podia sentir-se novamente sóbria e consciente, após a ressaca atormentante, ela dava-se conta de que mais uma vez acabara por declarar a um bocado de estranhos, e mais alguns conhecidos do Fangland's Bar, que sentia falta das noites tempestuosas passadas ao lado de Sasuke, o homem com quem casara.

Sua boca de matraca entrara em ação novamente, descontrolada e mal-educada. Teria sido por isso que o casamento entre os dois não dera certo? Sasuke desde sempre ressaltou seu desagrado com a falação inacabável da esposa.

- Não, cacete! Não, não, não. Ah, não seja burra, Sakura. – disse ela inesperadamente, socando a própria testa. - Ele também era culpado! Sim, a culpa é toda dele! – gritou para ninguém, sentindo-se irritada com o rumo traiçoeiro dos próprios pensamentos. Não assumiria toda a culpa, mas em hipótese alguma. Ah, Sasuke, Sasuke. Um cretino arrogante e fresco é o que o homem era!

Lembrava-se com exatidão da fragilidade da pele pálida do Uchiha, quando logo após desperto erguia-se da cama com as costas, ombros e braços assinalados por marcas avermelhadas e finas de suas unhas laminosas. Ela mal se lembrava do motivo da separação e tampouco fazia questão de lembrar-se de detalhes que a desagradavam.

Haviam muitas deformidades evidentes da personalidade que compunham Sakura. A mulher bebia e fumava feito um homem, falava alto demais, era temperamental, agressiva e demonstrara-se por mais de uma vez ciumenta e desgovernada. Embora fosse, contrariando todas as expectativas, dócil e delicada quando seu animo parecia abrandar. Era como se possuísse duas personalidades, alguns diziam.

Houve comoção entre seus amigos, todos eles desacreditados quando Sakura lhes contou sobre o homem com quem estava saindo. E então eles estavam casados, cerca de treze meses depois.

Sasuke era mais do que qualquer mulher podia sonhar. Empresário renomado, rico, famoso, um ícone social. Seu belo rosto estava sempre estampado nas colunas sociais dos jornais e até mesmo das revistas femininas de fofoca. Sasuke era um escândalo, para todos os efeitos – mesmo tendo ele alegado abominar tal posto.

Sakura detestava ligar o televisor e encontrá-lo ao lado daquelas mulheres vulgares que sorriam para as câmeras feito prostitutas de cabaré. Era tudo meramente formal e profissional, Sasuke dizia. Mas Sakura não queria saber do profissionalismo, o que contava era o tamanho da saia das "colegas de trabalho" dele.

- Não o quero agarrado com aquelas cadelas de traseiro lipoaspirado, Sasuke. Eu sou sua mulher, não elas. Portanto trate de fazê-las entender que não é solteiro para que parem de se jogar em cima de você. – rugiu Sakura certa noite, furiosa.

Observou-o afrouxar o nó da gravata antes de desabotoar os botões da camisa, calmamente, o rosto magnífico inalterado perante sua voz espalhafatosa. Como o silêncio persistira, Sakura continuou:

– Fique sabendo que vou quebrar a cara de cada uma, entendeu, Sasuke? E matá-lo em seguida. Você sabe que farei isso. Vou esfolá-las e você será o culpado por fingir que não tem esposa.

- A culpada é você – falou Sasuke serenamente, vendo-a primeiro chocada com suas palavras, como se tivesse sido apunhalada, e logo depois raivosa. Nada daquilo o surpreendia ou abalava. – Nunca vai comigo aos eventos da empresa, sempre diz que são chatos, mas nunca compareceu em nenhum para saber. Ninguém conhece minha esposa, acreditam que sou casado com um fantasma. Talvez estejam certos.

Foi nesta noite que Sakura, louca de ódio, tivera arremessado um abajur contra a cabeça do marido. A porcelana caríssima trombou-se com a parede, espirrando diversos pedacinhos cortantes por todos os lados. Sasuke permanecera incólume, desviando-se de mais dos seus ataques, e Sakura mais encolerizada.

Ah, sim, as brigas. Sakura também se recordava delas – foram muitas - muito embora não sentisse falta delas ou da usual apatia de Sasuke, sempre tão calmo diante de seus berreiros mal-criados. Quanto mais silencioso o Uchiha permanecia, mais Sakura gritava com ele.

Depois da separação, era simplesmente insuportável ligar o televisor, ou meramente abrir o jornal, e ver o ex-marido ao lado de uma vadia qualquer chamada Amber ou Stella, ou o diabo de nome ridículo que fosse. Sua mão coçava de vontade de quebrar a cara de alguém – ou alguma.

Porém, e isso a deixava um pouco mais acalmada, sabia que Sasuke era criterioso demais em qualquer tipo de escolha para cometer a burrada de envolver-se com qualquer _affair_ passageiro, com uma qualquer passageira e, ainda de quebra, inteiramente burra. Sasuke tinha uma imagem de honrosa impecabilidade a zelar, e devia conservá-la bem cuidada – e o moreno odiava mulheres burras.

Nos tempos em que dividiam o mesmo cobertor, Sakura podia contar com seu cargo de esposa para insultar as Ambers e Stellas, quando mesmo de braços dados com o Uchiha, as piranhas ainda tinham a audácia e o descaro de tentar seduzi-lo bem diante de seus olhos incrédulos, como se nem mesmo existisse.

Sasuke era sempre muito educado, sua cordialidade admirável lhe conferia um pouco mais de charme. Ele jamais insultaria alguém, muito menos uma mulher, mas era sempre muito frio e distante quando, em sua inteligência astuciosa, reconhecia o brilho de interesse nos olhos das mulheres. Não era sua intenção encantá-las, mas as moças quase sempre rendiam-se submissas perante seus sorrisos e olhares.

Somente letras digitadas num pedaço de papel os vinculava agora. Sakura não poderia mais sentir-se apta a agredir verbalmente, perto de outros, as mulheres com quem Sasuke era visto, uma vez que perdera seus direitos de defender o que, por direito e paixão, era seu.

Lembrar-se de Sasuke, dos seus olhos negros – que continham toda uma selvageria que ela bem conhecia -, músculos e lábios, deixava Sakura deprimida e por demais raivosa – e ela se lembrava dele a todo o momento, por isso e um pouco mais, o Fangland tornara-se seu refugio.

- Que se dane, Uchiha, ouviu? Você não me faz falta! Que se dane, seu cachorro! – gritou novamente, chamando a atenção do casal sentado ao seu lado. Eles lhe lançaram um olhar que julgou esquisito, como se duvidando de sua sanidade, ela não tinha certeza, e depois levantaram-se, rumo a pista de dança. – Que se danem vocês dois também, tolos apaixonados! - desdenhou, mas eles já haviam sumido entre o agrupamento de corpos.

Sakura massageou as têmporas, sentindo-se exaurida de forças depois de um muito longo e fadigoso dia de trabalho no tribunal; a pasta de couro branco fora largada sobre o balcão, onde há pouco repousava sua cabeça pesada. Os sapatos caros apertavam-lhe os pés e o conjunto elegante das roupas a estava sufocando. O som retumbante da música alta, vinda de todos os lados, atravessava seus ouvidos gravemente, alastrando a dor de cabeça.

Virou mais um copo de tequila, sentido a embriagues dominar seu corpo a cada gole.

- Traga-me mais bebida, Lee, seu bunda mole! – berrou, batendo o copo vazio sobre o balcão luzente, chamando o _bartender_, já bem conhecido seu.

Lee não tardou a aparecer, suspirando ao encontrá-la a beira de um desmaio.

- Sakura, sua bruxa mal-acabada, sugiro que chame um táxi ou dessa vez acabará batendo o carro em um poste inocente – recomendou Lee ao se aproximar, gotejando tequila dentro do seu copo.

- Eu estou perfeitamente apta a dirigir, obrigada – contestou ela com a voz saturada e preguiçosa, vendo com agastamento Lee pingar gotas de tequila em seu copo. - Agora cale essa maldita boca e ponha mais, droga, encha a porcaria do copo, Lee! – impacientou-se, tomando a garrafa de suas mãos finas e tratando de transbordar o copo ela mesma.

Sakura não tardaria a chegar no limite, o rapaz bem sabia. Primeiro viriam as gargalhas altas e descomedidas, em seguida a falação desenfreada, para enfim seguir com a choradeira infantil. O mais sensato seria lhe negar a bebida e evitar todo o escarcéu - a mulher podia ser o demônio quando embebedada -, mas ela faria um escândalo ainda pior caso lhe negasse seu álcool milagroso, e até mesmo poderia socar-lhe o arrebitado nariz, como das outras vezes, e muito provavelmente sairia dali feito um zumbi, indo embebedar-se em qualquer boteco desqualificado.

Sakura bateu mais um copo vazio sobre o balcão, fechando os olhos com força. Lee servia uma mulher vistosa com um sorriso afetado nos lábios, um tanto mais afastado. Colando as laterais dos cabelos bem aparados para trás da orelha, virou outra dose de tequila sobre o copo.

- A você, Sasuke, meu amor – Sakura dedicou, com os olhos debochados, erguendo o copo em direção ao teto. – Seu babaca engomado! Uchiha de merda!

Então sorveu outra quantia inadequada de tequila, mal sentindo o gosto quente rasgar sua garganta. Usou os dedos para massagear os olhos, para depois repousar a cabeça sobre o balcão, outra vez.

Ao seu lado, atrás de sua cabeça, um arrastar ruidoso do banco fê-la perceber que mais um infeliz chegara – ou talvez ela fosse a única miserável do lugar. Mas Sakura não ergueu a cabeça, tampouco tinha vontade alguma de mexer qualquer parte que fosse do corpo dormente, quase esgotado, para aporrinhar, como sempre fazia, o desconhecido.

- Um Schot, por favor.

Aquele fora o mais bizarro e infernal dos delírios. Sakura constatou que finalmente alcançara o fundo do poço, estava no limite, era isso. Lembrar-se quase sempre de Sasuke era admissível, quando não doentio. Daí a ouvir sua voz altiva - o timbre mais dominador e sexy que já escutara -, beirava a loucura. Talvez a paranóia.

Sakura, mais do que ninguém, conhecia os hábitos de Sasuke. Uma das poucas bebidas que o Uchiha apreciava era o bom e velho uísque Schot. Já ela tinha um pendor para tequila, às vezes um conhaque e raras vezes champanhe. E, cogitou por um minuto, só mesmo Sasuke entraria no Fangland àquela hora da madrugada para pedir um Schot.

- Sempre tequila, talvez combine com você, Sakura. Mas tente Vodka com Tonica, é mais apropriado – ouviu dele.

Ela ergueu a cabeça rapidamente, sentindo-se tonta e enjoada com o movimento, para fitar o rosto plácido de Sasuke, que levava o copo de uísque aos lábios.

Bem, ela considerou, aqueles olhos eram reais o suficiente para fazê-la acreditar que o homem a sua frente era muito mais do que uma mera alucinação. Muito mais.

- Mas que desonra é tê-lo por aqui. Sinto-me inclinada a discordar de sua sugestão – Sakura sorriu o que poderia ser considerado um sorriso doloroso, até um pouco escarnecido, mas em nenhum momento feliz ou surpreso. – Não existe bebida apropriada, apenas a boa ou a ruim – falou com secura, engolindo mais um tanto de tequila, os olhos cor de menta bem longe dele.

Sasuke permaneceu calado, os cotovelos apoiados sobre o balcão, com os olhos concentrados no nada à sua frente. Sakura aproveitou o momento de desatenção para analisá-lo melhor. É claro que ele estaria sempre impecável e charmoso, afinal de contas era por isso que ele era simplesmente o sujeito mais assediado da cidade inteira.

Apesar de detestar a mulheres que estavam à procura de um bom partido – um ótimo e valioso partido – e que o _número um_ de suas listas fosse o milionário Sasuke Uchiha, seu ex-marido, não podia culpá-las pelas paixonites ao mero vislumbre do belo e torneado físico de Sasuke. Era inevitável sentir-se atraída por seus lábios, por seus ombros abalizados, ou o contorno firme de seu queixo. Aquele Uchiha era um arraso.

O que a diferenciava Sakura das outras mulheres era o dinheiro envolvido. Elas, primeiramente, eram atraídas pela fortuna e o renome de Sasuke, para depois notar a beleza devassa do homem. Seus amores eram falsos e fúteis, talvez por isso Sasuke permanecera solteiro, mesmo após a separação.

Sakura conheceu Sasuke tempos depois de ter se formado na faculdade de advocacia, foi quando ele não lhe deu chance alguma de recusá-lo, conquistando-a com centenas de tulipas – o que descobrira ser sua flor predileta -, alugando restaurantes inteiros para que pudessem ter jantares íntimos. Sasuke a queria e não mediria esforços para conseguir o que almejava.

Ele bem sabia que Sakura era o tipo de mulher implacável e birrenta, que não podia ser comprada. Sasuke também não queria uma companheira que fosse facilmente manipulada por seu bolso. Sakura era exatamente o tipo feminista, a personalidade garrida, pronta a xingá-la sem a menor modéstia. Ela nunca se deixara intimidar por seu _status._ E era também a mulher mais bela, mais amorosa e ferina que já conhecera.

Gênios fortes demais tendiam a repelir-se. Nenhum era capaz de domar o outro, até que a ultima gota transbordou o copo e eles separaram-se.

Sakura procurou pela bolsa deixada aos seus pés. Abriu o fecho metálico, vasculhando seu conteúdo atrás de um cigarro.

- Lee! – gritou novamente, chamando atenção tanto do rapaz quanto de Sasuke. – Preciso de fogo. Esqueci a porcaria do isqueiro no escritório.

Lee largou a garrafa de vinho que desarrolhava e foi até a mulher, encarando Sasuke com receio. Acendeu o cigarro dela, enfiando o isqueiro no bolso e voltando a antiga tarefa sem dizer nada.

- Péssimo hábito, querida. – censurou o Uchiha. Os dedos longos e brancos alisavam a beira do copo.

- Dane-se – revidou Sakura, tragando o cigarro. Inclinou a cabeça para trás ao liberar a fumaça.

Sasuke bebericou o uísque, os olhos atentos a observar a mulher ao seu lado. Não fazia seu feitio correr atrás de ninguém – estava habituado a ser perseguido. Neste caso, ao vislumbrar os lábios suculentos de Sakura, que a tanto não provava, decidiu que no final a caça valeria a pena.

- Eu não acredito!

Ambos olharam para trás quando uma voz feminina e estrepitosa estourou, chamando-lhes atenção.

- Sasuke! Oh, meu Deus, é você mesmo? – perguntou a moça. Um modelo feminino, alto, ruivo e esguio, que cobriu a boca com as mãos, os olhos negros exageradamente surpresos. – Nunca, nunca mesmo, eu teria esperado encontrá-lo aqui.

Sakura avaliou o comprimento do vestido da recém-chegada: dois palmos acima dos joelhos. Com toda a certeza, ponderou, uma ex-secretária pornô de algum sócio da Uchiha Corp, talvez tenha sido secretária do próprio Sasuke. Era mesmo um desavergonhado.

Sakura comprimiu os lábios, voltando a olhar para frente. As biscates que tentavam seduzir o Uchiha não eram mais de sua conta.

- É bom vê-la também, Karin. – A voz dele era macia, sedutora e inconfundivelmente gelada.

A ruiva sentou ao lado do moreno e pediu um Cosmo, tocando o braço dele vez ou outra, entre risos. Sakura engoliu um rosnado ao escutá-los papear – mais a ruiva do que o Uchiha. Aquela mulher falava com a sabedoria de uma cortesã cativando o seu cliente.

Sakura engoliu outra dose de tequila, evitando balançar a cabeça dolorida.

Tanto fazia, de qualquer maneira, Sasuke não era mais o seu marido e não havia nada que pudesse fazer para que aquela magricela calasse a maldita boca e parasse de tocá-lo a cada meia dúzia de palavras ditas e sorridas. Qualquer movimento seu seria considerado enciumado e ressentido, quem sabe até desesperado.

Sasuke nada fazia além de escutá-la, mover o queixo e vincar a testa.

Sakura virou a última dose de tequila de seu copo e levantou-se do banco, tirando o blazer quente e pesado do corpo. Estava completamente desnorteada quando subiu em cima do balcão, quase perdendo o equilíbrio no processo. Chutou com uma perna e depois com a outra, fazendo voar para longe os sapatos.

Lee suspirou desanimado, lembrando-se do ultimo espetáculo que aquela mulher desvairada dera.

- Sakura, fofa – começou ele, olhando para ela. – Você precisa descer daí, meu bem.

- Oh, Lee, sua puta domesticada. Cale essa boca e junte-se a mim. Vamos lá, doçura, mexer esses quadris – incentivou ela, rindo descontrolada e sonoramente, caminhando a passos felinos sobre o extenso balcão.

Lee olhou para Sasuke com urgência nos olhos grandes, rodeados por cílios espessos. A conversa dele com Karin havia sido interrompida quando um par de pernas alvas quase roçou-lhe o nariz ao passar a sua frente. Os olhos de Karin delatavam o repudio que a ruiva sentiu ao notar Sakura desfilando sobre o balcão.

- Acho melhor tirar sua borboletinha dali antes que desabe. – Lee apontou Sakura, que havia desfilado até a outra ponta do balcão. Cambaleante, a ponto de cair de lá, dançava com uma platéia de homens a seus pés. – Ela enlouqueceu novamente, a pobrezinha. Tudo sua culpa, bonitão – acusou Lee.

Sasuke alteou uma sobrancelha, observando a face aflita do estranho atendente. Afinal, porque diabos puseram um rapaz gay para desempenhar a função de um bar_man?_

- Rápido, ela está começando a tirar as roupas. – Lee tapou a boca com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra movia-se freneticamente em direção a Sakura, os pés sapateando.

Sakura começou a desabotoar botão por botão da camiseta branca e justa, sorrindo marota para os rapazes que se divertiam com a cena. Era uma mulher livre, de certa forma, e Sasuke tinha suas tietes. Ela devia ter se libertado há muito tempo atrás, ter se divertido mais, ao invés de lamentar o fim do casório.

- Hey, boneca, desça aqui e dance comigo. – Um garotão louro e atlético, com belos braços e belos olhos azuis gritou para ela, acariciando sua canela coberta pela meia fina.

Sakura lhe sorriu, mas a cabeça mexeu-se em negativa.

- Vamos, bonec--

Todos olharam atônitos o rapaz desabando sobre o chão, a mão se dirigindo para o nariz dolorido.

Sasuke lançou um olhar selvagem para cada marmanjo que observava sua mulher.

O louro ergueu-se furioso, uma das mãos ainda cobrindo o nariz.

- Olha, cara, eu não quem você é, mas está ferrado – prometeu ele, apontando o indicador na direção do moreno.

Sasuke o ignorou, olhando para Sakura e a vendo cruzar os braços e empinar o nariz, fechando os olhos em descaso. O Uchiha suspirou, apertando os dentes, antes de puxar suas pernas, tombando-a sobre seus ombros.

- Sasuke! – gritou ela, surpresa. Não conseguia parar de rir com o súbito movimento, esmurrando as costas largas do moreno sem conseguir empregar o mínimo de força possível. – Você é tão mau, querido – choramingou, fazendo um bico torto. Ela riu com mais entusiasmo, a face avermelhada, os cabelos soltos.

Sasuke ajeitou-a com um solavanco, virando-se para o loiro, uma negritude sombria anuviando seus olhos.

- Sou o marido dela, seu idiota. Saia da minha frente – ordenou, num tom ameaçador.

Ninguém, nem mesmo o rapazote, se atreveu a meter-se em seu caminho. Karin o observava de longe, as sobrancelhas finas juntas, o queixo travado. Ultrajada, subiu a alça da bolsa pelo o ombro passou feito um tufão pela portaria.

Logo em seguida Sasuke chutou uma das portas, retirando-se do recinto abafado, a cabeça de Sakura pendendo sob suas costas.

- Sasuke – chamou Sakura, manhosa, sentindo-se tonta. – Você cheira tão bem.

Com outro solavanco, ele ajeitou-a novamente, fazendo um enorme esforço para não revirar os olhos, desativando o alarme do carro estacionado a mais quatro passadas de distância. As portas destravaram-se. Pôs Sakura sem o mínimo de cuidado sobre o banco do passageiro e a prendeu com o cinto de segurança, escapando dos tapas que ela tentou lhe acertar.

- Que pensa que está fazendo, seu empresário estúpido? – Sakura tornou-se agressiva repentinamente, como se seu subconsciente a alertasse que aquele era o inimigo, o homem malvado que destruíra seu coração. - Abra essa porta agora, bandido. – Ela bateu as mãos no vidro, com vãs tentativas de abrir as travas da porta.

Sasuke a ignorou, colocando o sinto com uma calmaria que a situação não exigia. Sakura ainda protestava quando ele deu a partida, pisando no acelerador. Ela encontrava-se totalmente desorbitada.

- Fique quieta, por favor – pediu Sasuke, encarando a mulher. Suspirou, apertando o volante. – Você ainda é minha mulher, querendo ou não, pois sem um divórcio consumado ainda somos oficialmente casados.

- Estamos separados, não sou sua, deixe-me ir, Sasuke. Exijo que pare essa merda de carro agora!

Os orbes negros mal podiam ser visto na penumbra do carro.

- Está completamente bêbada, agora fique quieta.

- Eu o detesto, Uchiha – ela declarou, cruzando os braços, vencida.

- Você me ama – afirmou Sasuke, o timbre inconfundivelmente petulante.

- Não amo.

- Está mentindo.

- Está sendo pretensioso.

- Está sendo mentirosa.

- Não pode provar.

Quando pararam diante do sinal vermelho, Sasuke roubou-lhe um beijo ávido, cheio de saudades e punição. Sakura não resistiu, pois entregou-se ao beijo com tanta fome daqueles lábios que ficou aborrecida quando ele a soltou, voltando-se para o volante quando o sinal verde mostrou-se lá no alto.

O silêncio perdurou por algum tempo. Sakura sentiu-se sonolenta, recostando a cabeça no vidro. Escutou a voz maliciosa de Sasuke antes de apagar completamente.

- Você me ama.

-

**N/A:** well, essa one-shot eu dedico aos leitores de Meia-noite, por haverem esperado todo esse tempo a atualização de um capitulo. Vocês sabem que one-shots tendem a ser confusas, toscas e sem fundamento algum. Bem, acabei de lhes provar que é mesmo verdade. Quis também provar a mim mesma, de novo, que posso escrever algo que não envolva vampiros e adolescentes apaixonados. Como puderam ver, esta one-shot não está mais enquadrada nos meus parâmetros. Foi escrita já há algum tempo para um concurso de casais invertidos. O meu casal era Neji e Temari, então só adaptei para SasukexSakura. Minha escrita, desde lá, já mudou bastante – embora eu mude propositalmente a escrita que uso para one-shots da escrita que uso para fics com mais de um capitulo. É incrível como nós mudamos a maneira de escrever com o passar do tempo. Há cerca de dois anos atrás eu era uma lastima, simplesmente terrível. Como acontece com a maioria dos escritores, nós vamos progredindo aos poucos, passando por fases até chegar num limite – se é que existe um. Eu, pelo menos, ainda estou muito longe de alcançar o meu. Falei demais, gente, chega.

Até a próxima, meus queridos.


End file.
